


Round Two, Motherfucker

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But not official pairing, Gen, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only winners in a Michael vs. Gavin game of Gay Chicken will be the fans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two, Motherfucker

Geoff walked into the office, looking at some mail they’d just received and asking where Gavin was because there was some official looking mail for him. But Ray saying ‘shh’ made him look up to ask why he was supposed to be being quiet and he was met with an interesting sight.

Ray was seated in his desk chair with a camera in his hand. Par for the course, right? However, the camera was aimed at Michael and Gavin, who were both on the couch. Making out.

Gavin was straddling Michael, his tongue halfway down Michael’s throat and palming his crotch while Michael had his hands on Gavin’s ass, squeezing every now and then. Geoff was frozen there for a moment before walking up and pushing Gavin off of Michael, knocking the Brit to the floor. But before he could launch into a well-worded speech about how Michael was engaged and cheating is wrong and they couldn’t even possibly post that video with how explicit it was, Michael pointed at Gavin with a smile.

“I won! Ha! Suck it bitch!” Michael cheered in victory while Gavin just made irritated noises on the floor, wiping his mouth.

“Bollocks to that! Geoff pushed me off, I was creaming you!” Gavin argued.

“Fine then, round two motherfucker,” Michael said, remaining in his seat but as Gavin went to get back in Michael’s lap, Geoff put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

“What are you two fucks doing?!” Geoff shouted, making the two men look at him like _he_ was the insane one.

“Gay chicken,” Gavin said as if that explained everything.

“Yeah, Lindsay’s cool with it. Aren’t you babe?” Michael called out to the next room just for Lindsay to call back ‘kick his ass, honey’ as if she was just placating him and didn’t actually care.

Geoff just looked like he was having a small aneurysm before giving up and putting the mail down on Gavin’s desk and walking out of the room, trying to ignore the shouts of ‘No fingers! Foul on that!’ and Michael replying ‘fuck’. He didn’t want to know anything about what those fingers were doing.


End file.
